Wesleron and Southern Continent (Antiga)
The Archaic Universe (commonly mentioned as Archaiverse) is an alternate universe settled in medieval times, where technology is not commonly seen. Unnamed Archipecontinent This continent is the main focus of the roleplays as of October 19th, and is the largest known archipecontinent so far. There's actually way more to it then is shown on this map, Tom's just too lazy to draw it. Metriaria The good empire of the focused-on empires, it is an enemy of Estrait, the evil empire. Estrait The evil empire of the focused-on empires, it is an enemy of Metriaria, the good empire. Despite the fact they're evil, they make really good food. Wastelands As the name says, a warm, deserted place which houses monsters, such as Blastscale Drakes. It also has a volcano in the middle, which is the source of the heat. Places of interest: Lair of Maulhead, Volcano Surroundings. Sterdom A large area of rolling plains filled with samurai clans. There is a Metriarian fortress placed at the borders between Sterdom and Metriaria. It and the Wastelands are often avoided by travellers because of how dangerous the area is. Republic of Stamford A calm, peaceful land filled with beautiful forests and large cities, including one of the most populous in the Archaiverse, Berrin. As one of the most influential areas in the Archaiverse, it is often brought into wars in distant lands. United Brock Empire As the name says, it is the Brock Empire. The empire is split into 2 main regions, Branders and Brickonia. Branders in the north is home to the Broques, gold-loving merchants with a love for anything shiny, while Brickonia in the south is home to the Brickles, who really like to expand their land as much as possible. I mean, when your empire only has a few natural resources, why wouldn't you expand? This love for war has earned them many enemies, including Metriaria and the Northern Alliance. Sibrenia Essentially the opposite of the Wastelands. A cold, desolate tundra with few cities yet plentiful resources. Because of how cold the north is, the south is where most of the resources are. It's also one of few places where ice hounds have been spotted. Goofballia & Tennisia Goofballia and Tennisia are 2 neighboring islands often allied together. They are home to the Goofballs and the Tennesseeballs, very similar races. Goofballia is flatter and more populous, while Tennisia is more mountainous. Feyard If you wanna live somewhere that's cold all the time, head to Feyard (or sibrenia). It snows 9 months of the year and hails the other 3. Because of how cold it is, it's the least populated of the Northern Alliance members and the 3rd least populated kingdom in the Archaiverse. You can also find native people in the north that have managed to tame ice hounds. Stedden In contrast to it's neighbors and fellow Northern Alliance Members, Feyard and Andiscav, Stedden is much warmer, to the point where the southernmost quarter of the kingdom is a desert. Despite it's abnormal temperature, it still occasionally snows in the north. Explorers have determined that the reason for Stedden's warmth is due to it being the home to the Fire Shrine. The kingdom is also founded by a powerful mercenary in the past so if you are wondering why any mercenaries you face are stronger than you by a long shot, they might be Stedden mercenaries. Andiscav The founder of the Northern Alliance and main member, Andiscav is split in half by the Frozen River. On the north side of the river is sparcely populated tundra and snowfields, where ice hounds often hunt. On the south side is a calmer, warmer area where the capital can be found. Hollard A small, isolated country in the Southwest Archaiverse that is subject to occasional flooding and tsunamis. The ocean off the coast of Hollard is rumored to be the home of the ancient Water Elementals, creatures harnessing the essence of the sea. Grandava Will fill it in soon. Drakenia Another archipecontinent (Archipelago, Continent)/region in the Archaiverse, it is """'s homeland, and as the name suggests, it has many dragons living in its locations. Upperjaw Drakenia Terros Canyon A mountainous area (a canyon) with high drops with no visible way to get back up. This area is ruled by a tough dragon with scales which are hard as rocks. The dragon stomps and walks around, making landslides and vibrations on the ground. Another dragon rules the other half of the canyon: Goran, the Terra Draco. Both territorial, they will not have mercy on those who enter their "thrones". Other than the two Canyon Kings, there are other creatures, such as Terracranks - golems with magic powers -, Rock Druids - mages with the powers of light and rock -, and Kyashock "Magigolems", which hold a staff and are made out of electric rocks. Some of them have Kyashock Shards scattered around their body. Kyashock Magigolems are followed by Electrexes - rock wyrms with Kyashock on their back. Another monster, only found in the caves on the big drops, is Duchess, the Magirock Sorceress. Peak of the Mistclaw This peak, as its name suggests, is home to the "Mist Dragon", Mistclaw. No info has been collected, since many who try to find the creature are killed by getting dropped off the peak, or by the dragon itself. Some, however, believe the mist is a mass of magic energy, and there is no dragon. Eye of Drakenia The Eye of Drakenia is not a place for beginners, even though the monsters there are not too threatening. The reason why is the Dracosight Pillar - an unexplored place, said to be any adventurer's final destination. Noxmire Swampland A murky swamp, home to dangerous, toxic monsters such as Noxious Wyverns. The air is rotten, toxic, poisonous due to a monster living in the depths of the swamp. Not much is to be said about this area, other than mentioning the monsters roaming around: Plaguetail Scorpiogons are black scorpion dragons with a dangerous venom-injecting stinger which packs quite the punch. They are also able to spit a poison which slows the enemy down. Noxious Wyverns are green wyverns which harness the power of poison. They are followed by it, and are able to spit it. They like to hide in the pools of poisonous green water and release their poison when someone gets near, flying to another pool after doing so. Rotbreath Wyverns are undead wyverns which are said to be plague spreaders. They are also called by another name: Gravelurker, because they live in inhospitable areas, such as the Necrotic Badlands. Their powers include a rotting breath which can melt through armor, and a dive bomb of contagious poison. Peaks of Calcite The Peaks of Calcite, also not so frequently called the Top-Horn of Drakenia, is located above the Eye of Drakenia. It is a mountainous area with peaks which barely hit the clouds, and home to an ironhide dragon, Calcite Cliff. Calcite Cliff is the ruler of this area, and leads and controls the White Rimrock dragons which duel 24/7 ramming their heads against walls and/or eachother, sometimes causing wars - as in, bringing others into a 1v1. The terrain is white, sometimes rough, sometimes smooth, but still - its rock, its always rough. Jagged terrain is common on the walls. Other than that, nothing much is to be said about this area, other than Calcite Cliff being a formidable opponent, therefore being a great dragon buddy to fight alongside you and your teammates, though also being a challenge to overcome, as he is an ironhide dragon - a durable dragon. Back-horn of Drakenia Mistfreeze Division The Mistfreeze Division is a mountainous area dividing the Frigid Plains in two. At ground level, you can find the entrance to the Temple of the Frost Monarch. Frigid Plains The Frigid Plains, also not so frequently called the Back-horn of Drakenia, are a snowy desert place with cold monsters, such as Chilling Bruterrors and Frost Hounds. Last but not least, the easier to tame monsters: Frozen Windrider Pseuvern, Frostspike Raptor, Glacial Crushmaw. Mid-part of Drakenia Primeval Jungle The Primeval Jungle is a dense forest with countless trees, hiding spots, nature. This jungle houses many monsters, from amphizalcoatls - flying green serpents - and a burrowing lizard who prefers camouflage over brute force. At the center, you will find the Endureum Hive, home to many monsters who harness the power of Endureum - one of the most durable, tough, hard - materials in the Archaiverse. The Ruins Stone towers, tombs, and more. These ruins, obviously, are covered with moss and creepy critters - spiders, rats. Some of these ruins contain Moss Golems protecting the treasure. Some have heard of a lost system of caverns protected by a greater moss golem, Molem, the Magical Moss Golem. People say there is a golden amphizalcoatl inside who will be the victorious' mount for who knows how long. Tongue of Drakenia - Goldengrasp Sands This desert is named due to its location in Drakenia, and what it has to offer adventure-wise. A hybrid of Spineback Wyverns and Sandstorm Wyrms, Deathsand Wyrms, swim through the sands, pulling passing adventurers with their jaws, making the sands bloody red. Getting to the end - the tip of the tongue of the Archipecontinent of Drakenia - is a challenge, due to surprisingly common sandstorms near the end. Heatbreath Islands - Magmonium Island Magmonium Island The Magmonium Island is the home of the Burning Dwarves, and Prince K. It is where the main, and first, settlement of the Burning Dwarves is located at: Magmahold Keep. The name came from the Magmonium Armor, worn by the leader of the Burning Dwarves: King Ignatius. The Magmonium Armor is worn by Burning Dwarf Kings on times of much need, such as a large-scale invasion, or a war. Heatbreath Islands - Moltenian Island Moltenian Island The Moltenian Island is a flat island with the same terrain as Magmonium Island: warm, dark red rocks and lava just about anywhere. In the middle of the island, you will find an unexplored cave. Vegetation includes Emberwood Trees. Lowerjaw of Drakenia Sandjaw Sea During the night, in this sandy sea, people shake in fear due to childhood stories of a monster which lurks around this area, in the dark. It is said that, once a person and the monster meet, the person will have nightmares with it for days. During the day, the sands are calm, and monsters are territorial - they will not kill on sight. One monster flying above this sandsea is the Spineback, a wyvern harnessing sand magic - capable of spitting sand to blind its opponent, and conjure sand to form a tornado. Easily tamed include: Arid Spikehorn Raptors, Arid Dunedancer Drake, Scavenging Endurback Paradrake. Gemmunian Cave Also called Gemmed Grotto, Gemmunian is a cavern located in the lower-jaw part of the Drakenia Archipecontinent. In it, you will find many gems on the walls and ceiling. Deeper in the cave, there is a giant amethyst, alongside a diamond "pillar". Some say these two are blocking something. Drakenia's Ocean Forbidden Talon Island The Forbidden Talon is the Island where the battle between two great dragons happened. One dragon was banished, and the other, defeated, with its corpse being left behind. TBA. Category:Archaiverse Locations